Meiling's Wild Lover Chase
by Anime-Lite
Summary: Everything was going perfect for everyone. Except her. How hard could falling in love with someone be? Mostly Meiling with other people. A little of SxS and TxE


**_Chapter 1: The Plan_**

"I love you, Syaoran!" she had shouted, how brave she was to utter those words in front of Syaoran-kun. Her mind replayed the lovely memory that _just_ happened yesterday evening. Oh god... Now she would have to tell Tomoyo…

"SAKURA! Gosh, you really are lost in thoughts today, aren't you?" Tomoyo remarked, her voice sweet with affection for her best friend.

"O-oh... It's nothing," she stuttered, her voice tinged with utmost embarassment. Maybe she should keep yesterday's 'big' event on the low down for today.

"You answered him didn't you?" Tomoyo said, stating the facts.

"WH—Howw- You—How did you figure that out?!" she finally said after a few attempts to blabber her anger and misfortune.

"Well, it was quite obvious. You only act _that_ way if you were thinking about Syoaran and it means you were thinking about something that just happened, in which I would guess you answered him." Tomoyo's face was quite grim, her used-to happy, sparkily face was full of remorse. "I wasn't able to capture those beautiful and enthrilling moments on tape. AH, however I can get the full inside scoop!" bubbled Tomoyo, her face flushing pink with excitement as she realized she could get all the details from her all truthful friend... Sakura.

"So how was it? Was it under moonlight? Maybe in a restaurant? What were the first words you said? How did he react?" She kept babbling about the many questions she could ask from her petite mouth. As for Sakura, she was simply in heaven.

When they reached to Tomoyo's house they saw Syaoran outside. _'Wahh! He looks so manly and handsome. I can't wait to kiss him…_' Sakura started blushing interesting shades of red, no wonder we can call Tomoyo a 'mind reader'...

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you in private?" asked Syaoran his dark brown eyes stared questioningly at her, captivating her into a world of peace and solitude.

"Su-ure" she replied, butterflies flew around in her stomach, what could _her_ Syaoran want to talk to her about?

The two love birds went upstairs to Syaoran's bedroom.

"I wanted to talk…" mumbles Syaoran, the old red blush painting his face yet turning a new shade of pink due to the fact of confidence that erupted from his (attractive, according to Sakura) aura.

"Yeah?" Sakura eagerly asked, the butterlies flew all around her stomach forming this strange feeling, and this particular tingily feeling was hard to ignore.

"Well I was wondering... Since we are now a couple, we should do what most couples do," He pushed Sakura on to the bed and held her there, his arms engulfing her in his warm embrace. "Kiss."

They had a long and passionate kiss. Sakura felt like she was in a dream. His lips were so tender and so soft, like clouds on a summer evening. His tongue explored all over the inside of her mouth, a feeling like no other, caressing the edges of her lips. She also did the same, a wonderful taste exploding from his salvia. After they were done they lay down on the bed, exhausted.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, her voice soft from the shock of her first kiss shared with _her_ Syaoran.

"Yeah?" replied Syaoran, edging closer to Sakura in hope of another kiss.

"Ummm, can I sleep in your room tonight?" she mummbled in embarassment. "But I'll sleep on the sofa!" she said determined.

"Yeah, sure, of course. However, there is a condition. _You_ have to sleep on the bed." Syaoran decided, he didn't want Sakura to be uncomfortable on the sofa! What kind of boyfriend was he then?!

And so they stayed that way for the rest of the peacful night, silent snores whispering from their noses, caught in the breeze, the warm summer night caressing them like little baby bundles, keeping them warm in its encircling hug.

Unfortunately, little did they know that there was a tiny camera whirring in on them, watching and listening everything they said and did. And that particular camera was being controlled by no other than Tomoyo.

'The kiss was fun to watch, but they're not doing anything else!' she thought defiantly. 'Oh well. I'll just go to Eriol's now.' Tomoyo resolved, her anger disapearing into the shadows.

Even though no one had noticed, but Tomoyo had successfully made a relationship with Eriol, unnoticed. She slept with him every night like two eas in a pod. However, they didn't know that there was a tiny camera in their room controlled by Meiling (How ironic, right?).

Meiling was quite depressed. She had no lover. Sakura had Syoaran, Tomoyo had Eriol (so it hadn't gone noticed!), and Chiharu had Yamazaki. But she didn't have ANYONE! Poor Meiling... Then Meiling got an idea. A crazy idea.

"Attention! There is a fire in the building! Everyone please get out!" the siren said in every room, the fire alarn causing havoc. All the teens rushed out except Meiling. In that time Meiling was far, far away, in fact, she was at Sakura's house. She had planned to love her next victim: Toya.

**I'm not the best writer in the world... so deal with it. The next chapter is about Toya and the one after that will be about no other than... Yamazaki! Please review a lot! Oh and BTW Dawn edited this. **

**Tazusa**


End file.
